Father and Son
by mariannesinger16
Summary: Luffy encounters a mysterious woman that teleports him to a weird room. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. NOTE TO ALL OF YOU WHO WRITE: I also write, and I'm going to be a cartoon script writer when I graduate, so I might use this fanfiction as an inspired plot for one, so no stealing! (Also, expect misspellings of English and Japanese words.)


Chapter 1  
Flashbacks

Garp stared intensly at the Navy flag. Eager to serve his country and fight against Pirates. He grew angry just by thinking about them. He sat down, tired from a long week's work. He pulled out a cigar and quietly smoked. Someone hopped in through the open window.  
"What do you want, Dragon?" Garp asked without moving his head.  
"Is that the propper way to talk to your son?"  
"That's the propper way to talk to the Navy's archenemy!"  
"Ha ha ha! You haven't changed a bit, Dad!" Dragon laughed.  
"What do you want?" Garp asked again, this time more annoyed, eager to get him out of his house.  
"I want you to do me a favor."  
"Whatever it is, no," Garp sneered. "I can't do any favors for-"  
A baby's crys filled the room. Garp hurled around to see Dragon carrying a red blanket in a bundle, a crying baby inside.  
Dragon smiled.  
"His name is Luffy."  
Garp walked over, and stared at the baby. Then looked at Dragon.  
"You got busy, I see."  
"He's just been born," Dragon said, his tone suddenly turning serious. "So it's dangerous for him to be near me, or anyone else of the Revolutionary Army. So I need you to keep an eye on him for me."  
"What!? Dragon!" Garp snapped. "If word gets out that Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army, had a son, then bounty hunters will be scowering the world for him! And the Navy will want his head!"  
"Which is exactly why you'll do it, Dad," Dragon said with a bit more fun and tease in his voice.  
Garp growled with hate at his trecherous son. He took the baby.  
"Know this," he said, "there will be consequences with leaving him with _me,_ a Vice-Admiral. He'll grow up to be your enemy, not even knowing you're his parent. He'll become a respectfull Marine. He'll want nothing to do with the Revolutionary Army, or Pirates!"  
19 years later  
Luffy hopped on the mast, clinging his hat onto his head. His eyes were narrowed with cockyness, and his smile was wide. He stood up tall and bumped his fists to the sky.  
"I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"  
"We know," Usopp said, "you say that a _lot_. When we first met, the day after we first met, this morning at breakfast, earlier when we were playing tag, earlier when we were fishing, in the mirror."  
"That's because, I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"  
"If I got one beri for everytime you said that, I would have enough, for a copy of every single movie Dragon Ball has ever made, a toy plushie of all of us, and this. Car."

(Insert a Pikachu car here)

"SUKEEEEH!" Luffy cried with stars in his eyes. "A PIKACHU CAR!"  
Usopp sighed. "How did I know you were gonna say that?"  
"Wait," Luffy lost the stars, "there're no cars in this dimension."  
"Oh! I would also have enough to buy a portal that leads to a dimension with cars!"  
"Wow."  
Nami ran up the mast and pushed Luffy down then smiled at Usopp with beri signs in her eyes.  
"If we did get one beri for everytime Luffy said that, I would be happy to take care of it!"  
"Of course you would, Nami."  
Nami lost the beri signs and glared evilly at Luffy.  
"Speaking of beris, you still owe me 5,000."  
Luffy sighed. "I know."  
He hadn't forgotten about what happened two weeks ago. They had docked at an island with a great meat shop, and he snuck 5,000 beris from Nami to go buy some. When she had found out, she gave him a harsh beating. He's still indebt to her, and since he's careless with stuff like this, he's nowhere close to 5,000.  
"You're taking too long," Nami said, "I want the 5,000 by Tuesday!"  
"Tuesday!? So far I've only got 1,000!"  
"Well if you don't pay me back 5,000 exactly I'll just have to give you another beating!" She held up her fist as she said that.  
Luffy gulped and backed up.  
"Fine, Tuesday it is."  
Sanji walked up to the mast carrying a plate.  
"Oi, Luffy, you ordered the shark me-"  
Luffy pushed him down and quickly bit into the meat. He stopped and looked at it, confused. Another bite. It was wierd, it didn't taste like normall.  
"Nami-swaaan!" Sanji cried with a heart in his eye (the one that's visible). "You're looking beautifull!"  
"Ha, I know," Nami said, brushing aside her hair. "Are my eyes descieving me? Luffy, are you hesitating to swallow that chunk hole?"  
Luffy continued to stare at the meat. "Sorry, I've lost my appitite."  
Silence filled the atmosphere. Sanji dropped the plate he was carrying and it broke.  
"Who are you...!?" he said. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAPTAIN!?"  
"Hmm..." Luffy didn't get it.  
That night  
Luffy slumped in his hammock with his hat covering his face. He sighed. Tuesday? There was no way he could get 5,000 by then! He wanted to just back out of it, but the idea of Nami's punches scared him. He shuddered just from the thought of it. And he was curious about what was wrong with Sanji's shark meat. It's normall scaley taste was almost like it had a bit if juice in it. He couldn't tell what was wrong exactly.  
Suddenly, a loud Church bell rung in the backround. He sat up, shocked.  
"Sanji," he whispered, "Sanji!"  
"Huh?"  
"Did you hear that?"  
"Hear what?"  
It run again.  
"That!"  
"I don't hear anything."  
"I'm gonna go check it out."  
Luffy slipped his hat on his head and walked outside. The ringing struck again. Luffy lifted his head to the mast where it was coming from.  
"Gumo Gumo no Rocketo!"  
Luffy sprung himself upwards. Infront of him was a girl admitting a white arau ringing a giant Church bell.  
"Oi! Who the hell are you!?" No response. "Oi! Girl! I'm talking to you-"  
When he stretched his arm to punch her, his fist went right through her.  
The bell suddenly turned into a vortex, and it sucked him in.

Chapter 2,  
An awkward reunion

Luffy woke up in a dark room lit by only a small lantern. He stood up. The room had a chilling atmosphere, causing Luffy's heart to skip a beat. The walls were scrolled with weapons like guns and knives and swords. Only one wall didn't have any weapons on it. Instead it had Japanese writing written in blood.  
"`Bring down the Navy'? Where the hell am I!?"  
"Intruder! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"  
People surrounded Luffy in the blink of an eye, holding up the weapons on the walls.  
"State your name, Intruder!" a soldier roared.  
"Monkey D. Luffy. Burn my name into your minds, I'm the man who'll be King of the Pirates!"  
As soon as he said this, the soldiers dropped their weapons and bowed a bit.  
Luffy tilted his head and picked his nose with his pinkie. This confused him. Usually when he introduced himself, there was a riot.  
"We-we didn't know it was you, Son-sama!"  
"Huh? Do I know you people?"  
"Well, you know me," said a familliar voice.  
"Huh?" Luffy looked over his shoulder. "Sabo!" He hapilly rushed to hug the fire man.  
"Oi, Luffy!" Sabo scruffed up his little brother's hair. "You're looking well! What're you doing here?"  
"I, have no idea," Luffy said. "I was sleeping, then this huge Church bell went off! It was wierd, because I was the only one who heard it! And then I found this wierd ghost-girl ringing it. Then the bell turned into a portal and poof! Here I am!"  
"S-Sabo-sama," said another solider, "y-you don't think that was..."  
"It had to be," Sabo said.  
Luffy titled his head and stared at his brother like an idiot.  
"OK- WHOAH!" Someone entered the room and tripped over some buckets. After a lot of flailing to get up, he stood up with a bucket on his head holding up a gun. "ALRIGHT! I'M HERE! WHO'S THE INTRUDER!?"  
"You...!"  
"Huh?"  
Luffy stared in shock at the man he knew was his father. Dragon dropped the gun and the bucket fell off his head as he awkwardly stared back. No one knew what to say. Luffy sweated bullets at the shock of seeing his parent after 19 years. They didn't even make eye contact when Dragon had saved him in LogueTown.  
Dragon's eyes twitched and he sweated a lot. He smiled awkwardly and held up his hand.  
"... Hi."  
"Hi..." Luffy's heart skipped a second beat and his head started to bob. "Here comes meat! BLEH!" He puked on the floor, his head not being visible to the camera.  
"Dragon-san," Sabo said with an anger mark, "meet your son."  
Luffy lifted his head and panted. Then he looked at his valmet. "I can't believe _that_ used to be a turkey sandwhich," he said. "Ooh! Turkey!" He began to reate his lunch.  
Sabo held up his fist, and another anger mark appeared. "Well, that saves me the trouble of cleaning it up."  
Luffy had finished eating his valmet then he looked up at the old man. "You," he said, "are you my dad?"  
Dragon stared at the boy, not sure what to say. He wanted to say yes, but he wanted to say no.  
"Dragon-sama," said a soldier, "we think it was _her_ that brought your son-sama here!"  
"Who?"  
"You know!" said the soldier. " _Her_!"  
Dragon tilted his head and picked his nose with his pinkie. "I don't know who you're- wait! You don't mean," he hesitated to say it, " _her_!?"  
"There's a ghost girl named her!?" Luffy asked.  
Sabo slapped him.  
"Rishitei," Dragon said.  
"Who?"  
"Oh, that's right, of course you wouldn't know about her," Dragon said. "She ate the Mirage-Mirage fruit. She has the ability to make anything appear as something else, or make simple illusions of even herself. She betrayed us about a yr before you were born. The Navy bribed her. It's a shame. If she had stayed with us, I might've made her No. 2."  
A creepy giggle filled the room.  
Dragon hurled around.  
"Rishitei!" everyone from the Revolutionary Army said this. Luffy just stood there. Wondering what the hell was wrong with her hair.  
"It's nice to know you all still remember my name," Rishitei said. "Oh, you must be Sa-chan. And I'm glad to see you woke up alright, Lu-chan."  
Luffy continued to stare at her. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. And with a very serious voice, he said, "Do you poop?"  
Everyone fell down. "GAK!"  
"YES!" Dragon snarled with an angermark. "SHE POOPS!"  
"You should never ask a lady that," Rishitei said as she tossed her hair. "Infact, you shouldn't ask a gentlman that, either."  
"STORM-STORM LIGHTING PUNCH!" Dragon fired a move with lightning surrounding a fist using Arnament Haki and aimed it at Rishitei, but it went right through her and put a giant hole in the wall.  
"I'm not actually here, Dra-chan," Rishitei said. "I'm disapointed! You're smarter than that!"  
Dragon pulled in his arm and hatefully scowled the hologram with his eyes narrowed down to his nose.  
"What do you want, Rishitei?" he scowled.  
"I want to make a deal with you, Dra-chan," Rishitei said with a giggle.  
"What deal?"  
Chains made out of Sea Prism stone broke through the walls and tied Sabo up around the neck, wrists, waste, and ankels.  
Sabo screamed in pain and blood poured out of his mouth.  
"Sabo- aaaugh..." When Luffy reached for the chains, the Sea Prism Stone held him down.  
"Sabo!" Dragon cried.  
"Sabo-san!" the extras cried.  
"S... sabo...," Luffy said out of breath.  
The Sea Prism Stones choked the blond. Sabo's head went back and his hat fell off, and his eyes rolled back into his skull. Blood continued to pour out of his mouth. He couldn't even cry for help because of the sharp pain going around his neck.  
"If you can save Sa-chan within the month, I'll spare him," Rishitei said evilly with a smile. "We'll be waiting for you in the Navy Base that's two hours north of here. The only ones who can come are you, Dra-chan, and your son, Mugiwara-chan. Bring more than that, and Sa-chan'll die before you even get there. Do make it quick. I hate waiting. And just remember," She looked up and an evil smerk twinkled in her eye, "I'm always watching."  
Her halogram vanished and the chains pulled Sabo through the cieling making a hole in it.  
"Sabo!" Luffy stretched his arm in attempt to reach his brother when an arrow stroke through his palm like a target. "Ow!" He pulled in his arm, pulled out the arrow, and blew on his hand.  
"D-Dragon-sama," said a soldier, "you-you're not actually going to..."  
"I have no choice," Dragon said.  
"Well, I'm gonna look on the bright side!" Luffy said. He walked up to Dragon. "I'm actually meeting you, Dad!"  
Dragon felt a sharp pain through his chest. As a reflex he held his heart.  
"Don't call me that," he sneered. "I'm only taking you along because I wanna save Sabo."  
"Ok!"

Chapter 3,  
The Navy's snare  
Sabo woke up in a small room. His vision was blurry, his eyes were half open. He tried to move, but when he did a sharp pain dug into his flesh. He screamed in pain as the Sea Prism Stoned spikes dug into his flesh.  
"Oh, Sa-chan," Rishitei said, "you're awake."  
"What... what... what did... did you... do to me...!?" It hurt to talk, like forks scratched his throut. Sabo used all his strength just to look up at her.  
"Don't worry, Sa-chan. It'll all be over soon," Rishitei said as she stood up. "Dra-chan is so gullible. He doesn't realize that this is all a trap to kill you, him, and Mugiwara no Luffy."  
"No... no...!" Sabo risked bleeding his lungs out just to roar at her, "You'll never take my brother! Or Dragon-san! They're too strong! Luffy's... the bravest person I know."  
"Sorry, Sa-chan, but bravery doesn't count in this sceneario. You're gonna die. And the Revolutionary Army and the Mugiwara no Kaizokuden won't know what to do without their leaders. And after that, it'll be simple."  
Sabo growled.  
"Nice," said a Navy Officer, "good work, Rishitei-chan."  
"You... you... you won't... won't... win..." With those words, Sabo passed out.  
Meanwhile  
Luffy stared out to the sea, seriousness written all over his face. His eyes narrowed. His eyes focussed on the destination they were heading. Anyone with a brain would think he was thinking about Sabo.  
"I want my shark meat," he said.  
Dragon punched him down. "WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO BE WORRYING ABOUT!"  
"Ow! That hurt, Dad!"  
"Don't call me that!"  
Luffy sat back up. This time he actually _was_ thinking about Sabo. He knew he would be ok. He had faith. Then something tugged his mind.  
"By the way, Dad- um, Dragon, thank you," he said. "You saved me in LogueTown. Thank you."  
Dragon felt a fatherly instinct rush over him. He blushed and turned around. "I had no intention of saving you! I saw my enemy there, and I just felt the erge to attack him! I didn't even notice you!"  
"Well, thanks anyway," Luffy said. "Oi! There's the Navy Base!"  
"Well, it is about time," Dragon said.  
Their plan was to sneak in quietly. Luffy was mad about this, he wanted to storm in and wing it. But Dragon insisted that they play it safe. Luffy never liked playing it safe. He thought it was boring. And he just loved causing riots. As he rolled his eyes, something caught them. He looked up, and with a voice so calm it was almost as if he was sleeping, he said,  
"Look up."  
Dragon looked up to see a giant monster drooling on them. "Oh."  
"SUKEEEEH!" Luffy cried with stars in his eyes. "GUMO GUMO NO PISTOL!"  
"Wait!"  
Luffy's arm went through the hollographic beast and it smashed through the cieling, and it kept going up the floors untill it reached the outside.  
"There it is," Rishitei said.  
"Baka...!" Sabo muttered.  
"You baka!" Dragon snapped. "You just blew our cover!"  
"Sorry." Right after Luffy said that, a sphere went through the shoulder that was connected to his arm in the ceiling. "AAAUGH!"  
"Luffy!" Dragon held his shoulder. "Are you ok!?"  
"I-I've been through worse," Luffy said which a smitch of cockyness. He screamed in pain.  
Blood leaked from the hole in the ceiling. Everyone on each floor, including Rishitei and the officer, were stabbing his arm up to the rist.  
"Luffy!"  
Luffy screamed in pain. It felt like his arm would come off at any moment. He coughed up blood and his eyes rolled back.  
Dragon pulled in Luffy's arm and set him down, almost cradling him.  
He lifted his head when the sound of guns activating turned on behind him. He smerked and looked at them.  
"You're gonna have to try and be able to shoot me just once!"  
A soldier smerked.  
"Get Mugiwara!"  
"What!?"  
Before Dragon could move, someone tackled him into a wall and in the blink of an eye, they grabbed Luffy and dragged him into the room to their left.  
"Wait! Wait come back! Come back you bastards!" Dragon roared as he slammed himself against the wall. Then he felt sluggish and fell down. "Dammit, Sea Prism Stone..."  
Luffy struggled to move, wrapped in Sea Prism Stone. He muttered under his breath, "Help me..."  
"Luffy!"

Chapter 3,  
Non-hallographic monster  
Dragon ran through the Navy Base, trying to find another way into the room where they had taken the rubber man. Failing to find a way in, he continued to search for Rishitei, hoping that where she was, Luffy was.  
He ran at a sprint, wanting to save him. Now, I know you're wondering why he would wanna save him even though he didn't wanna be his father. He didn't wanna be his father because that would mean putting him at risk. Not just for being the leader of the Revolutionary Army.  
Something terrible had happened to Yoshime, his wife. Rishitei had used her Mirage-Mirage power to make Yoshime look like she was an out-of-controll monster. Dragon didn't think of Rishitei's powers then, so he killed her, thinking she was an enemy. He had suffered alot that day. And that was also the day that Yoshime had given birth to Luffy. Looking at the defensless crying baby made Dragon realize that he couldn't be apart of a family. Otherwise he'll suffer that pain again. So he continued to aim to the room.  
"I don't wanna go through that again!"  
Right as he nearly reached another room, something fell on him. He looked up to see a monster roaring at him. He could tell it wasn't a halogram because it had tackled him.  
He punched it off.  
"Storm-Storm Lightning Fists!"  
He punched it in the gut.  
"GOH!" The monster shrieked as it coughed up blood.  
Dragon hopped on it and stabbed it in the chest. The monster screamed in pain.  
"Storm-Storm... Lightning Blades!"  
Knives made out of lightning and Arnament Haki struck the monster, blood smearing everywhere.  
"Wow," Rishitei said behind Dragon's back, "that's a lot of blood."  
Dragon stood up and glared at her. "You sent this monster to attack me, didn't you?"  
Rishitei laughed. "A monster? Ha ha! How dense can you be, Dra-chan?"  
"Don't mock me!" Dragon roared. He reached out to punch her, but his fist went right through her hollogram.  
Rishitei smiled evilly. Her eyes narrowed down to her nose. Her left eye shaded.  
"Look at it again, and tell me that's a monster," she said.  
Dragon turned his head. His eyes widened. Laying before him, covered in blood, was his only child. Luffy. Luffy's eyes were rolled back, and blood leaked out of them. His mouth was open, and blood was streaming from it. Cuts and bruises were all over him.  
Dragon fell on his knees and cradled the rubber corpse.  
"This looks familliar, where have I seen this before?" Rishitei said. "Oh! That's right! This is exactly how your wife, Yoshime died."  
Dragon's eyes shaded as tears streamed down them. This was exactly what he was afraid would happen if Luffy ever got involved. Death.  
"Well boys," Rishitei said, "Dra-chan is vulnerable now. Get him. And leave Lu-chan's corpse in his cell with him. He'll rot to death anyway. As lover-kun said... Monkey D. Dragon's execusion will be held tomarrow."  
Dragon looked up in time to see a Sea Prism Stoned net wrapp around him. He screamed in pain as his tears turned to blood.

Chapter 5,  
No longer an orphan

Dragon painfully opened his eyes. He was in a Sea Prism Stoned cage, but it was light enough for him to sit up.  
He slowly looked over at the corpse. He managed to move over to it and hold Luffy's head.  
"I wanted so badly to hear your first words," he said, "now I'll never get a chance to hear your last..."  
"Oi... dad..."  
Dragon opened his eyes in shock of Luffy's body heat suddenly returning, and his eyes open.  
"Oi, dad," Luffy said again. "What's going on?"  
"Luffy!" Dragon quickly lost his smile and resisted the urge to hug him and stood up. "It's a long story. We gotta find a way out of here. I'm gonna be executed in the morning."  
"Dad!" Luffy stood up and looked at the broken man. "What's wrong?"  
Dragon remained silent for a moment, looking at the ground. Then he looked at the ceiling.  
"What happened to you just now," he began, "is exactly what happened to your mother. Yoshime. Except, Yoshime wasn't so lucky. She died in my arms. I knew that if you, a day-old baby were to get involved, Rishitei would make me kill you. Make me kill something I deeply love."  
"Dad," Luffy said, "I'm not weak anymore! I was just in a daze, and I didn't wanna attack you. That's why you beat me. I was confused! If we were to fight head-on, I bet I could beat you! And take a look at me. ... My bounty is worth over 300,000, 000! I get that you're worried about me, and I appreciate that. But you don't know... how happy I was to hear I had a Dad! I didn't care who you are, just so long as I know I was never an orphan!"  
"I abandoned you for 19 years," Dragon said. "I know you must hold some grudge against me."  
"Not at all!" the rubber man said with a giggle. "I'm just so happy to have a Dad! I hated being an orphan so much! Plus, I'm not just a baby anymore! And I haven't been acting like one either! I'm not gonna cry for you or reach out to hug you as if my life depended on it!"  
Luffy looked at his father for at least a few seconds. Then he angrilly wiped his hand across his eyes. Unable to hold back the tears, he jumped up and hugged Dragon. He sobbed. Dragon stood still in shock for a moment, then he siezed his son and they both fell to the ground.  
"I missed being able to hold you," Dragon said. "I missed you so much for the past 19 years."  
Luffy continued to sob in Dragon's arm, not even trying to hold back his tears. The memorys of him curling up in a ball in his bed when he was only five flashed before him. "It's scary being an orphan," he said with a crack in his voice.  
"It must be," Dragon said, "but there's no need to cry anymore. ... You're no longer an orphan."  
"Aggy ato...!"  
"When they see you're alive, you'll be executed, too," Dragon said. "Let's go, Luffy. Let's live... the life we could've had."  
"E-execute...?"  
"Yes," Dragon nodded his head, "they're going to execute me, and most likely you in the morning."  
"I wanna be... King of the Pirates," Luffy said, right before he passed out and fell asleep on his father's lap.  
A Marine walked up to the cell with a look of success yet hatred on his face.  
"Well, Dragon, it looks like you're doomed."  
"I don't care," Dragon said, "I lived a long happy life of freedom."  
"Well, enjoy your last meal," the Marine said with a chuckle. "It's bullshark meat."  
"Bullshark meat! That's it!" Luffy shouted as he woke up. "That's what was wrong with Sanji's shark meat!" He stood up and let loose Conquerer's Haki that destroyed the cell and KOed the Marine. "He substituted his WhaleShark meat for BullShark!"  
Dragon stared in shock for a bit. Then he frowned.  
"Substituting whaleshark meat for bullshark shark meat!? That's a fellony in some states!" he roared. "At least it should be."  
"I know right!"  
There was silence for a while then they realized what was going on.  
"Let's go!"  
"Right!"  
They ran out.

Chapter 6,  
Monkeys vs. Halograms

Luffy and Dragon ran through the Navy Base as the alarms went off. It felt so good, the rush of running away as fugitives, being free, not having to follow any rules. Having no regrets in their resolve.  
They knew they needed to get to the main room to save Sabo, and so they lingered around the Navy Base as they continued to happilly run from the alarm.  
"Oi," Luffy said, "while we're saving Sabo, we need to take 5,000 beris from the Navy."  
"5,000!?" Dragon cried. "Why!?"  
"I'm in debt to my navigator, Nami, and if I don't repay it by Tuesday she's gonna kill me."  
"How's she gonna kill you? You're the man who'll be King of the Pirates!"  
"I could never hurt her," Luffy said.  
Other than the very loud alarm that burned their ears, silence hung over them. They just stared at each other. Dragon smiled.  
"Oi! It's not like that!" Luffy cried. "Just because I don't wanna attack her doesn't mean I..." He blushed and started sweating bullets. "She's my nakama! My navigator! My comrade! Not my... It's nothing like that!"  
Dragon quietly made a note to self: Gossip about this to Sabo later.  
Luffy gave up the war where the answer was obvious from the large blush spread across his face. "K, you can't tell anyone, Dad!"  
"Why not? You've fought life threatening battles before, this can't scare you."  
"It's not that, it's just, we have a cook on our ship named Sanji, and he's obsessed with women, and if he ever found out I like a woman that he knew-"  
"Right, right, I get it."  
"Thanks."  
Monsters suddenly jumped from the corners and roared. Saliva dripping from their giant mouthes. Their eyes glowing red with hate.  
Luffy and Dragon both smirked. They ran through the halograms not even flinching.  
"You think we'll fall for that!?" they both cried.  
"Dammit!" Rishitei cried as she punched a table. "It looks like my halograms aren't fooling them anymore!"  
"Well, Rishitei," Sabo said, "if that's so then you're useless."  
Rishitei tightened the Sea Prism Stoned knives, causing Sabo to scream in pain.  
"Shut up, Sa-chan, I have a back up plan," Rishitei said evilly. "A grewsome back up plan."  
"Shit."  
Luffy and Dragon continued to run untill they found a `Do not enter' sign.  
Dragon sighed.  
"How many times do I need to cry this out to the Navy?" he asked. "Whenever they put a `Do not enter' sign up, it makes me wanna enter!"  
"I can't resist a `do not enter' sign!" Luffy said. "Gear Third!" He inflated his arm. "Gumo Gumo no Giant Pistol!" He punched down the wall.  
"You _do_ know we could've just opened it, right?"  
"Just plainly opening it is so boring!"  
Sabo looked up.  
"Luffy... Dragon-san..."  
"Ah! Sabo!"  
"Rishitei!"  
Rishitei giggled evilly. "I see you have no respect for `Do not enter signs'."  
"When was the last time someone decided _not_ to go through a door with a `Do not enter sighn' on it!?" Dragon snapped.  
"Yeah! I would've been fine with a `Keep Out,' or, `No Entry' sign, but the `Do Not Enter' signs always get me!" Luffy giggled.  
Rishitei stepped forward, pulling out a very sharp sword with its tip being colored red. Probably stained from all the hearts its ever stabbed.  
"I was hoping Dra-chan would finish you off, Lu-chan," she said, "but it looks like I'll have to do it myself.  
"Go right ahead!" Luffy said as he cracked his nuckles. "We won't loose to you, Rishi-hag!"  
"Hag!?"  
Dragon stared at Luffy for a bit. He saw Yoshime for a second. Yoshime also used to call her Rishi-hag. Dragon's eyes were shaded for a moment. He laughed.  
"Ah, that's my boy! Ha ha ha ha!"  
"Shishishi!" Luffy snickered. "Don't worry, Sabo! We'll help you out!"  
Sabo remained silent for a moment. "No," he finally said.  
"Huh?"  
"No," he said again. "Haven't you two bakas learned by now that's impossible to defeat Rishitei-sama?"  
"Sabo!"  
"If you can't beat `em, join `em," Sabo said. "The smart choice would be to join Rishitei-sama."  
Rishitei laughed. "Now that's the talk of a wise man!"  
"Maybe he's right."  
"Dad!"  
"Think about it," Dragon said, "there must've been _some_ reason why she tried to have _me_ kill you. It was obviously because she was being mercifull. She can do so much worse."  
"Dad! What're you saying!?"  
Dragon walked over to Rishitei and bowed, ready for her to slice his head off.  
"Well, Lu-chan," Rishitei said, "will you join your brother and father?"  
Luffy stood still, stunned about what had just happened. He couldn't believe the cowardlyness his familly had shown. Was this really happening!? He couldn't believe it. His eyes widened and sweat dripped down his face.  
"Come on, Luffy," Dragon said. He looked up and smiled. "The after life must be beautifull."  
"Well, Lu-chan?"  
Luffy stared, with unbelieveance. "I..." He clenched his fist and his eyes narrowed. "I refuse! This is just another hallogram, isn't it!? Gumo Gumo no Pistol!" He stretched his arm and punched Rishitei into the wall.  
"That was really sudden," Dragon said.  
Luffy looked up to see his father standing right next to him, just like he was a minute ago.  
"Dad...!" He couldn't help but hug him.  
Rishitei stood up and growled. "Dammit...!"  
Luffy glared at her. "Fight me head on, you coward!" he cried. "Your holograms won't work on me!"  
"Fine," Rishitei said as she stood up and readied her sword, "let's dance."

Chapter 7,  
Too much quiet  
Nami and Robin woke up that morning and had exited their room. Robin quietly reading a History Book, and Nami brushing her hair.  
"Well," Nami said, "guess it's time to raise the anchor."  
"I'll take care of that," Robin said. "Cien Fluers!" She sprouted her hands around the ship and pulled up the anchor. Then she sprouted another hand on the ceiling to slip her sunglasses on her head, substituting the sunglasses for a head band. Then she took out her book and continued to read.  
Everything seemed to be normall that day. Zoro was still sleeping, and that didn't bother anyone on regular days like this. Sanji was up to the girls with a heart in his visible eye, and Chopper was also reading in his office.  
Nami sighed a bored sigh. Then she looked around. She found something a bit strange. Things were quiet. Too quiet. And that's not normall on this ship. Usually Luffy would be out screaming for breakfast right about now. But, he wasn't. She wondered why. Then she thought he might've just been sleeping in. She wanted to go wake him up, but she thought she could enjoy the peace and quiet for a couple more minutes.  
Right as she was walking away, Brook came up to her after brushing his afro.  
"May I see your panties?" he asked.  
"NEVER!" Nami roared as she punched him into a wall.  
"Just an ordinary day," Usopp said.  
Nami took this time of silence to go to the basement to count her money. After an hour of counting, 500,467,070 beris in total, she stretched and went back upstairs.  
Since it was sixty minutes, she expected Luffy would be causing his everyday riot. But when she held up her head expecting Luffy to cry out `I'm gonna be King of the Pirates' again, nothing. She blinked.  
"Robin, have you seen Luffy?"  
"No, now that you mention it," Robin said. "It's normally not too quiet around here. Is he still asleep? It's 10am."  
Nami sighed.  
"He's... probably sneaking food from the storage again," she said. "I'll go get him."  
She walked down to the basement again, this time opening the door to her left. When she got down there, she was a bit surprised. Luffy wasn't there. Infact, it didn't seem like a piece of meat was missing.  
Nami quickly ran upstairs and looked out to the sea with binoculars. She started to sweat as her heart skipped a beat.  
She whiped her sweat, took a deep breath, soothing her heartrate. She walked a bit away and put a smile on her face. Then she took a long breath in.  
"Our Captain's been kidnapped!" she cried out to the sky.  
Silence hung over everyone like a blanket. All getting a face like this was normall.  
"That moron...!" Zoro said with an angermark.

Chapter 8,  
The fire  
Luffy and Dragon continued to fire their strongest moves at Rishitei. She continued to block with her sword. Untill, finally, her sword broke from a strong blow delt to Luffy's `Grissle Gun.'  
"Ha ha!" Luffy laughed. "Now you're in trouble!" He stretched his arms. "Gumo Gumo no Basooka!" He slapped her into the wall.  
"Storm-Storm Lightning Rod!" He shot lightning up towards the sky then back down at himself, and charged at Rishitei and punched her in the gut. She coughed up blood. Then she fell to the ground, her eyes rolled back. Not moving.  
The other two fell to their knees and panted as blood fell down their heads.  
"Well," Luffy said, "we beat `er."  
Dragon laughed, and they hugged.  
Luffy quickly pulled out a knife and managed to cut the Sea Prism Stoned Spikes without touching them.  
"Thanks."  
Rishitei quietly stood up when their eyes were turned away. She pulled out a blowtorch, and spread it across the wall. The trio noticed this as soon as it had spread across the wall.  
Sabo attempted to turn into fire to subdue it, but Sea Prism Stone was still wrapped around his wrist.  
"Dammit!"  
"Damn you, Rishitei!" Dragon roared as he held her up by the neck.  
"Come on!" Luffy cried. "We gotta get outta here!"  
They ran out of the Navy Base at full speed. Luffy quickly took 5,000 from a safe, then he followed in Gear 2nd. And when they finally got out, they had nowhere to go but the ocean. And the ships were all burned down, including the one they had arrived with.  
"Da... dammit," Luffy muttered. "It looks like," he smiled with tired eyes, "this is the end."  
The trio sat down, relaxed as if nothing was gonna happen.  
"You two ready?" Dragon asked.  
"Yeah," they both said.  
Luffy stretched his arms and pulled them both in doing a slight hug. Smiles spread across their faces, knowing full well that they were about to die. They didn't care. They had died fighting.  
Meanwhile  
"Dammit! There's a fire!" Nami cried.  
"Don't worry," Franky said, "we'll just keep away from it. It's a long distance away."  
"True-" Right as Nami said that, Luffy's arm wrapped around her waste almost up to her breasts. "HUH!?"  
"Gumo Gumo no Rocketo!" Luffy cried as he pulled himself and his familly on the ship. He had knocked Nami down and to hold himself up he pushed down on her breasts.  
"WHAT THE!?" The entire crew had said this all at once.  
"Pardon the intrusion," Dragon said.  
"You," Usopp stuttered, "you're Monkey D. Dragon!"  
"Ah, it's nice hearing my name right when we were near death!"  
"Man, this is a big ship," Luffy said. "It kinda looks like my ship. Oh wait this _is_ my ship! Hi everybody!"  
"What the hell, man!?" Nami roared.  
Luffy looked down and noticed the position he was in with Nami. He blushed and sprung up. "S-sorry!"  
"What just happened?"  
Luffy cleared his throut. "Dad, Sabo, Nami, Dad, Zoro, Sabo, Sanji, Dad, Usopp, Sabo, Robin, Dad, Chopper, Sabo, Franky, Dad, Broke. That's everyone!"  
Dragon screamed. "Zombie!"  
"Zombie!?" Brook cried. "Where!?"  
"There!"  
"Brook," Luffy said again with a smile. "He's our muscisian."  
Dragon stared in shock at the fleshless being with an afro. "Don't you notice anything... wierd about him?"  
"Hmmm," Luffy hummed in curiousity. "I can't put my finger on it, but yes, there's something wierd about him, maybe if I just stand here staring at him long enough-"  
"He's a walking talking breathing skeleton with an afro that plays the guitar, you idiot!" Nami roared.  
"No, tha... that's not it," Luffy said. He pulled out the giant bag with money in it. "OO! YEAH! TUESDAY! You're welcome."  
Nami just stood there with beri signs in her eyes.  
"And, Sanji," Luffy glared at the blond cook evilly, "what the hell!? Substituting Whale Shark meat for Bull Shark meat!"  
"I... I can't believe you noticed," Sanji said. He held up a chunk of it. "Are you complaining?"  
Luffy stared at the chunk of Bull Shark meat and shook his head.  
"No."  
He grabbed it and swallowed it hole.

Chapter 9,  
Chockroach and snake  
Luffy was sitting on the lowered anchor seeing his familly off as they were leaving on a rowboat.  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you, Dad."  
"Ha, burning down a Navy Base, your bounty's really gonna go up for that."  
"Good!" Luffy said. "That's one step closer to achieving my second goal, to get my bounty to exceed the entire Revolutionary Army!" He held out his arm and pointed at Dragon with cockyness. "No matter what, I will surpass you, Dad!"  
"Ha, I look forward to it," Dragon said.  
"Just be carefull not to kill anybody," Sabo said.  
"I can't make any promises!" Luffy said with a slight giggle.  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Dragon said. "Here."  
"What? What do I use these for?"  
Dragon leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "They'll help you get that `Nami' girl." He stepped away from his ear. "They helped me get your mother." He winked.  
Luffy nodded with a slight blush. "Thanks!"  
Sabo tilted his head in slight confusion. He was curious but he decided that it was best he didn't know.  
"And this is something I wanted to leave you in my Will, but it's best you read it now." Dragon handed Luffy an envelope. "Read it when you're ready."  
"Alright. Thanks!" Their boat started to sail out towards the night sky. "See ya!"  
The waving lasted for a couple seconds. Then Luffy sighed a sigh of relief. He finally met the man he was striving to meet. The fear of being an orphan washed away. For 17 years he didn't even know of his parents' existance. He had always thought he was an orphan. Joy had swept over him when he found out he had a parent. And finally meeting him was a breath of fresh air. Which, being a young adult striving to find One Piece, was something he knew nothing about. Now he was happy. Knowing that he had never been an orphan.  
He climbed back up to the ship.  
His eyes shaded with his hat as an evil smile spread across his face.  
"Robin," he said, "hold Sanji down."  
"Rodger," Robin said as she sprouted her hands and held Sanji to the ground.  
"What the-!?" he cried. "Robin-chan! What're you doing!?"  
"What _are_ you doing?" Nami asked.  
"Oi, Nami," Luffy said evilly. He pulled out a long snake and a large cockroach. "I've got some friends I want you to meat."  
Nami shrieked and started running away.  
Luffy chased after her evilly.  
"Nami-san!" Sanji cried as he struggled to get free from Robin's sprouted hands.  
Nami tripped and sat against the wall.  
"Get those things away from me!" she cried. Luffy planted the cockroach and snake on her body. "Ew! EW! EW GROSS! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" As she was freaking out, Luffy pulled her face in and kissed her on the cheak. "EW EW! ZORO! SANJI-KUN! ROBIN! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Chapter 10,  
Regrets  
Sabo and Dragon arrived back at the hideout. They walked in quietly as if they were just returning from a resturaunt.  
"Oi, Dragon-san," Sabo said. "I know it's none of my business... but do you ever wonder what life would've been like if you had kept Luffy by your side?"  
Dragon remained silent. Fantasys of what life might've been like flashed before him. Fantasys of seeing the child of his own DNA running and playing at his feet. And when he would call him daddy.  
Dragon looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "I don't know," he said. "And I don't wanna know. The past is... dead. And now... Luffy's laughing. He's laughing... the way Yoshime used to laugh... and I wouldn't wanna change that."  
Flashback  
He carried Yoshime in, bleeding heavilly.  
"Dragon-sama," said a soldier, "wh-what happened...!?"  
"Rishitei... happened," Dragon muttered.  
"Dragon-sama," the soldier said, "we found... _this_ in Yoshime-sama's bed."  
"What-"  
A baby's cries filled the room. Dragon peeked into the blanket bundle to see a new born baby crying and grasping at the blanket for dear life.  
"We thought she was gaining weight," the soldier said, "we were wrong. She was pregnant."  
Dragon put down Yoshime and then quietly took the baby. When the infant saw him, he giggled.  
"We checked," the soldier said, "it's a boy."  
Dragon smiled and held the baby close. "I remember what Yoshime used to say if she ever had a child. If it's a girl, Lucy, if it's a boy, Luffy. This child's name is Monkey D. Luffy."  
"C-condradulations..."  
"Don't congradulate me," Dragon said. "I'll be leaving him with my dad. Luffy can't survive here."  
End of flashback  
"I'd give up all the world to see him smiling and giggling infront of my face. I leave no regrets. When this life comes to an end. Then we can live... the life we could've had."  
At Sunny that night  
Luffy stared at the envilope Dragon had left him. He didn't know what to expect, or if he should just be surprised. He slowly opened it, a bit scared about what was going to be writted on it. He unfolded the note. His eyes widened at the words.

`I love you.

-Dad.'

Luffy clutched the note and held it to his chest for dear life. He refused to let anyone else hold this. Those words were exactly what he wanted to hear his hole childhood. Never once had anyone said "I love you" to him. He felt extreme happiness rush through him.  
He got an idea. He reached for a box and pulled out some tape. He taped the note to the inside of his hat. Then he put it on his head, looked out the window, and smiled.  
"Dad," he said, "once I become King of the Pirates and destroy the Navy, you and I will be free to be Father and Son. Then we can live it... we can live... the life we could've had."


End file.
